Kitty Izaya!
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Its spring and love is in the air! How will Shizuo be able to deal with a suddenly neko information broker ./ story better then summary/ a little bit of humor/please review!


**Author's Note: Before I put any M rated stuff into one of my long chapter stories I'd like to see how I do with that kind of thing first! I had this little idea for a Shizaya one-shot so please tell me how I did and where I need to improve! But please do it nicely because this is my first real M rated fan fiction so don't expect too much! I really hope you like it! And this isn't going to be some random smut between the two of them. That's just stupid; this is going to have an actual story line before the smut happens sooo enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was spring: Shizuo was always a bit more agitated then usual during this season. Everywhere he looked he would see couple holding hands, giving each other presents, or kissing in the park. Why couldn't he find someone like that, a nice woman who would be able to put up with his anger towards the other bastards in this world? He was a nice guy when he wasn't all monstrous, if those stuck up women would just take five minutes to get to know him maybe he would have a shot at happiness…but he knew that wouldn't happen in a million years.<p>

Shizuo was always a little more…uncomfortable during this season, mostly because it was like the mating season to him, considering all of the couples he saw. What he couldn't get out in physical attraction he would usually get out by throwing a couple extra vending machines at Izaya. If he was really desperate he would pay a visit to Izaya at his apartment, it was fun breaking the flea's desk in half…although he'd much rather snap the flea himself in half.

Shizuo took out a pack of cigarettes and stuck one of the cancer sticks between his velvet like lips; maybe some smoking would get his mind off of his "uncomfortable" state. Just as he was about to light it he felt his phone start vibrating, he shoved his hand into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Shizuo asked as he lit his cigarette with the small lighter he had in his free hand.

"_Shizuo do you like kittens_?" Shinra asked almost immediately.

"Huh? Kittens? All I know is that they're small and furry and they "meow" a lot. Why do you ask?"

"_So your saying you like them right? I found this cute little black kitten just wondering around on the street. I can't keep him at my place because apparently it's afraid of Celty…do you think that maybe you would want to take care of him?"_ Shizuo thought for a while about the possibility of him taking care of a kitten; he didn't really like animals all that much but a kitten would give him a reason to actually come home.

"I'd have to see it first…if I like it I'll take him off your hands." Shizuo said as he dropped the cigarette on the concrete ground and smashed it under his shoe.

"_Great! You can come over now to check him out!"_ Shinra said excitedly before hanging up on the blonde.

* * *

><p><em>Later at Shinra apartment…<em>

"So where is the kitten?" Shizuo asked as he followed the underground doctor into his apartment; Shizuo kept looking down on the floor as to not accidently step on the little guy.

"Well…don't be mad…but it's not really a kitten…it's more of a full grown cat." Shizuo just stared at him with a confused expression.

"Why would I get mad over that? So what if it's not a kitten, this way I don't have to be so careful to not step on the little guy." Shizuo said; he started to feel suspicious at the smaller male who had a very guilty expression on his face.

"Um…well…its actually only half cat…this guy that you know very well let me do a little experiment on him which made him half cat half man…its only temporary though…" Shinra backed up a little as he watched Shizuo's hands go into fists.

"Is that why you called me over here? You want me to babysit one of your experiments?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"Well…I guess you could put it that way, and it's not like he looks like some kind of monster! All he has is cat ears and a long cat tail…the only problem is I don't know how the medicine I injected him with affected his brain. So I wanted you to keep a close eye on him until it wears off…I'll pay you as much money as you want if you just do me this one favor." Shinra begged; Shizuo ran his fingers threw his hair and looked back up at the underground doctor.

"Well why can't you just keep him here? I'm pretty sure you made up that thing about him being afraid of Celty."

"Yes, he's actually pissed off at me for doing this to him. It was actually a complete accident that I fused him with cat DNA. He needed a flu shot so when I went to give it to him I accidently injected him with some male cat DNA that apparently had something added to him to make his body accept the hormones. Thus turning him into a half cat; it would be so much easier if you watched him for me." There was a long silence between the two before Shizuo finally spoke up.

"….Fine…but if he starts getting on my nerves I'm tying him up and shoving him in a corner." Shizuo said fiercely.

"As long as you don't kill him I'm fine with whatever you do to him…oh and no raping him either." Shinra said as he led Shizuo to a door on the far end of his apartment.

"Don't be disgusting, I don't go _that_ way." Shizuo said annoyed.

"I know, but I also know how you get during this season. I don't need you traumatizing my patient." Shinra said as he opened the door to his operating room; Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw who was sitting there. Izaya was lying on the floor with a small ball of yarn in his hands; he didn't really notice the two males that came in as he threw the ball up in the air and caught it.

"What the hell Shinra; I'm not taking care of that parasite!" Shizuo screamed as he stared at the smaller male; Izaya had a long black tail the stuck out from under his fur trimmed jacket and two black cat ears on top of his head.

"Now just hold on a minute Shizuo, the medicine I injected him with also affected his vocal cords so he can't even talk right now! Please Shizuo, I've never asked you for anything else before." Shinra begged the larger male.

"Mew~" Shizuo flinched when he heard Izaya "meow"; Izaya reached an arm back and tried to claw at the bodyguards leg. Shizuo growled and backed away from the informants hand; he really didn't want to take care of the flea…but Shinra was his friend….

"You owe me big time for this Shinra." Shizuo said angrily as he bent down and grabbed the smaller male by the hood of his jacket. Izaya hissed angrily as he was pulled roughly out of the room.

"When you're bringing him home try to hide his ears and tail or people might suspect something." Shinra said as he watched Shizuo practically drag Izaya out of his apartment. As they started walking in the direction of Shizuo's apartment Izaya hissed again and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mew mew~" Izaya meowed and started moving back in the direction of his apartment.

"I'm not going to your apartment flea; it has you sent all over it." Shizuo growled angrily as he tried to pull the brunet back in the direction he originally was walking in. Izaya moved his head down and bit the bodyguard on the hand; Shizuo quickly pulled his hand back as the anger boiled inside him. Just as he was about to throw the nearest vending machine at the cat man he got a glimpse of how Izaya was looking at him.

"Meewww~" Izaya meowed again before turning his back on the blonde and started skipping in the direction of his own apartment. The informant did look kind of…_cute_…with those cat eyes and those little cat ears…not to mention the long cat tail.

"_No…do not think he's cute, he's__ not__ cute…"_ Shizuo thought as he caught up with the smaller male.

"You're lucky I promised Shinra I wouldn't kill you." Shizuo said as he pulled Izaya's hood over his head. Izaya just hissed again as the blonde moved in front of him; the blonde flinched when he felt the brunet grab the end of his sleeve.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizuo asked angrily; Izaya just made another "meow" sound and started skipping next to him.

"Stupid flea…" Shizuo growled; apparently the medicine _did_ mess with his head.

* * *

><p><em>Izaya's apartment…<em>

"Stay there flea." Shizuo said as he sat the informant on the couch; the blonde walked over to Izaya's fairly large kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He was surprised to see how much food Izaya actually had in his refrigerator.

"Is someone else living with you flea? I know you don't have all this food just for yourself." Shizuo said, referring to how skinny the brunet actually was.

"Mew Mew~" Shizuo scratched the back of his head; wondering how he would be able to talk to the informant. He went to Izaya's desk and took a pad and pen he had found there; when he went in to give it to him Izaya was nowhere in sight. He went into the kitchen to see Izaya was taking out various food items and ingredients.

"Here write what you need to say on this." Shizuo said handing the smaller male the pen and pad; he watched as Izaya quickly wrote something down.

"_Not all this food is for me, when my clients come here I like to have something for them to eat if they're hungry or something. My sisters come over often to so I like to have food for them to eat so they don't bother me as much."_ Shizuo read the note and looked back up at the informant.

"Why did you take all this food out?" Shizuo asked as he took a look at the various ingredients; Izaya started to write quickly again.

"_Even if it is you I'm cooking for two tonight so I'd like to take this opportunity to make something really amazing. I was thinking something Italian tonight, I really love to cook and I know this good recipe for spaghetti that I'd like to try out. I'm tired of eating so much fatty tuna, something different sounds nice don't you think?"_ Izaya wrote before showing the blonde, Shizuo started to get suspicious on how nice Izaya was actually being,

"Why the hell should I eat anything you make? You could poison it for all I know!" Shizuo said angrily; Izaya let out a heavy sigh before writing again.

"_If you're so worried then you can make it with me, sound good?"_ The blonde read the note quickly before answering.

"Whatever flea, but you're not allowed to put anything into it with me approving it." The blonde said fiercely, Izaya just shrugged and started writing again.

"_I'll take out some pots; all I need you to do is fill them with water and put them on the stove to boil. Even a protozoan like you would be able to do something as simple as that." _Shizuo couldn't help but grin at the note; there was the flea that he knew. After he had filled up the pots and put them on the stove he watched the smaller male closely as he chopped some peppers. He looked down to see that the fur on Izaya's tail had puffed up, signaling he was nervous about having the blonde watch him so closely.

After Izaya had hollowed out the peppers he placed them to dry on a pan and started mixing the stuffing for them in a bowl. Spaghetti would just be to plain, some stuffed peppers are always delicious right? He knew he was going to make something extra, considering the blondes monstrous appetite. This time Shizuo watched extra closely as the brunet added various spices to the mix. Just to show Shizuo that he didn't put anything suspicious into it Izaya took a spoonful of the stuffing shoved it into it mouth. He sighed when the bodyguard continued to keep a close eye on him as he stuffed the peppers and put them into the over.

By this time the water was boiling perfectly, Izaya took out a box of premium spaghetti and poured the noodles into the boiling water. After that he took out some salt a pepper and started adding it to create some flavor. Of course Shizuo made him taste the salt and pepper before adding it to the spaghetti, just to make sure it wasn't poison.

"_Now we just have to wait for everything to cook."_ Izaya wrote on his notepad before showing it the blonde.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do until then?" Shizuo asked as he leaned against the marble countertop; Izaya thought for a moment before writing something on his notepad.

"_We could watch TV if you want, I never really have to entertain people so I don't have much to do…and you trying to kill me is not an option at this point."_ Shizuo rolled his eyes and started walking towards the brunet's living room.

"Fine, but I get to pick the channel." Shizuo said as he started flipping through the channels, Izaya fell back on the couch next to him. Shizuo just ended up on the channel that had this documentary movie on about the life in the ocean and deeper. He looked over at the brunet who had been playing with his tail for a while now; he watched as Izaya twirled the end of his tail around his pointer finger.

"_He's such a freak…"_ Shizuo thought as he reached over to the smaller male and grabbed one of his cat ears; Izaya hissed at the feeling of his new ear being pulled by the larger male.

"That hurts? I'm not even pulling it that hard." Shizuo said as he moved his hand town to grab onto the informants tail, once he pulled it he got a very different reaction from the brunet. Izaya let out something of a moan as both his hands flew into his lap; Shizuo tugged on the tail again making Izaya blush.

"…What the hell…does that feel good…?" The blonde asked again as he tugged his tail again, Izaya let out another moan and looked at the blonde with lust filled eyes.

"_Don't…look at me like that…." _The blonde thought as Izaya started moving forward on all fours, he let out a small "meow" before moving into the larger males lap. When Shizuo didn't reject him Izaya let his arms snake around Shizuo's neck.

"Get off of me flea…" Shizuo said, trying not to look into those _eyes_; he gasped when he felt Izaya move his hands down and grab onto his wrists. Izaya moved one of the blonde's hands onto his hip while the other went on top of his head.

"Mew~" Izaya let out before pressing his forehead against Shizuo's…what the hell was wrong with the flea? He had never acted this way before…really what the hell is going on?

"_Oh no…it's mating season…and Izaya's half cat…."_ Shizuo swallowed hard as Izaya pressed his soft lips against his cheek, and then moved them down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The lustful sent in the air was driving Shizuo to the edge and the hand he had on Izaya's thin waist was driving all his blood south. It felt like everything else was melting around him as the smaller male wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. Izaya smiled as he felt Shizuo start to pet him with the hand he had put on his head; Shizuo's eyes widened when the brunet start to "purr". Izaya leaned forward and nuzzled their lips together, Shizuo didn't reject this; he parted the smaller male's lips with his tongue and slipped it into his mouth. Izaya pulled himself closer to the larger male as Shizuo moved his tongue everywhere in his mouth; and the way Shizuo was stroking his sides were pure pleasure at this point.

"I can't continue if you're sitting up like this." Shizuo said, and with that he threw the brunet down on his back. Izaya giggled as Shizuo moved up his body and pulled his legs back around his waist. As the bodyguard continued to prep him with kisses Izaya moved his hand up his chest and started to unbutton the blonde's vest and shirt. After it was finally unbuttoned Shizuo moved his hands from the brunet's waist and quickly discarded the clothing somewhere in the apartment. He held the brunets arms up as he slid off the other males black V-neck shirt.

The erect member in his pants was becoming extremely painful at his point; all he could think about now was using it to make Izaya scream in pleasure under him. As Izaya tried to get out of his own pants Shizuo moved his pants and boxer down to his knees; releasing his painful organ. He rolled his eyes as he watched the smaller male try to get out of his pants…and failing miserably.

"You really are an idiot flea." Shizuo said annoyed as he took off the brunet's pants and boxers in one swift movement, Izaya flinched when three fingers were shoved in his face.

"I don't have any lubrication, so we'll have to do it like this." Izaya didn't waste any time moving the fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. Once Shizuo was sure they were slick enough he took them out of the brunet's mouth and started pushing two of them into the brunet's entrance. He grinned when Izaya let out a loud moan as the pain and pleasure filled him, Shizuo thrusted the fingers in and out while scissoring the smaller male. Once he was sure Izaya was comfortable enough he added a third finger; the pleasure from the fingers didn't last long as Shizuo pulled them out to replace them with something much bigger.

"Be prepared flea…I won't be gentle…" Izaya looked at the blonde threw hazy eyes as Shizuo spread his legs as wide as they could do. Once Shizuo was positioned between the brunet's legs he slowly started to push into the informant's needy entrance. As the organ was thrusted inside of his tight entrance Izaya let out an loud ongoing moan; it took him a while to get adjusted to the blonde's massive size.

"Can I move now?" Shizuo asked, Izaya just gave him a small nod signaling that he was ready. Shizuo pulled out a little only to thrust violently into the smaller male. The blonde found himself letting Izaya's name escape his lips as Izaya let out moans that soon turned into screams of ecstasy. Izaya felt himself reaching his climax as Shizuo started to violently thrust against his prostate.

"Ahh…Shi...Ah nn…Shiz…Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed before covering his and Shizuo's stomach with a milky white substance. Not too long after Izaya, Shizuo climaxed inside of the smaller male filling him up to the hilt. The blonde slowly pulled out and looked over at the brunet who no longer had the cat ears and cat tail.

"_I guess that was all he needed to get back to normal."_ Shizuo thought as he stared at the passed out brunet for several long moments. He looked over in the kitchen to see that the spaghetti was seconds from being done.

"_I better finish the cooking while the flea regains consciousness."_ Shizuo quickly got into his clothes and got up from the couch. He stopped for a moment only to take another look at the sleeping informant; he grabbed a blanket from the informant's room and laid it over the naked body before going to check on dinner. Izaya opened one eye and smiled at the blonde who was draining the water from the pot.

"_I can't believe my plan actually worked, I should pay Shinra to inject me with that cat DNA every spring!"_ Izaya thought happily as he curled up on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sooooooo I'm sorry the smut part sucked so much, it's my first one so again don't expect so much! And be nice when you're giving me tips on what to do to make my next one better! Just yelling at me on how bad it was isn't going to help me at all you know? Anyway I hoped you liked it and don't be shy about reviewing! I love reviews! Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
